


The Violet Hour

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of drabbles based around Kagami and Kuroko. Mostly fluffy cotton candy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Words Exchanged

1  
"Kuroko, are you sleeping yet?"  
"Not yet."  
"You know..."  
"..."  
"I had fun today. Almost as fun as playing basketball with you."  
"It would have been perfect if we did play basketball."  
"No... It was fun being with you already."  
"...Kagami kun really is a bold American at heart."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Ow, I can't breathe, Kagami kun! Your chin! My head..."  
"That's what you get for making fun of me, stupid."  
"..."  
"...Does it really hurt?"  
"...Kagami kun's hands on my head are going to be the reason for my bed-hair tomorrow morning."  
"Why you... Forget it. Let's just sleep."  
"...Heh. You're warm, Kagami kun."  
"Well you're not. Come closer, I'll warm you up."  
"...Kagami kun, can I have a goodnight kiss?"  
"I already gave you one!"  
"One more, then."  
"...If you promise to sleep over tomorrow, too."  
"... A bold American..."  
"You- Just shut up.."

 

2  
"Can you pass me the olive oil?"  
"...Which bottle is the olive oil?"  
"The one in the green bottle, and Kuroko, can you also pass me the- ah, nevermind, it's too high."  
"Kagami kun will sleep on the couch tonight."  
"What? Why- Kuroko, come back. Kuroko! At least give me the olive oil..."  
"Please die."  
"I'm kidding! Kuroko... I'll feed you."  
"Do not think I will fall for that trick again, Kagami kun."  
"I'll feed you with my mouth, then."  
"...That's disgusting."  
"Aw, come on, forgive me please.... Tetsu?"  
"...That's too sly, Kagami kun."

 

3  
"No! Stop! Kuroko!!!"  
"What is wrong with Nigou's kisses, Kagami kun? You ask me to do it every day."  
"I'm sorry! Just get off me, please! Oh my God... I'm gonna die..."  
"Are you saying Nigou's kisses are more lethal than mine, Kagami kun?"  
"Ha... Kuroko, this is the wrong time to be making a move on me..."  
"But this is the only time I can dominate you, Kagami kun."  
"That's why! Ah, fine, I'll let you do anything, so just please get Nigou off my stomach!"  
"You promised me 'anything,' Kagami kun. I will take full advantage of that word tonight."  
"Oh my God..."

 

4  
"Kagami kun, wake up."  
"Hmm...? What is it... What time is it?"  
"We're late for school."  
"Oh..."  
"..."  
"...What? What time is it?"  
"It's 11."  
"Ah, damn... Must've missed the alarm..."  
"I turned it off on purpose, Kagami kun."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"Today's the start of our summer break."  
"You bastard... Ugh..."  
"It's okay, Kagami kun. I can take care of your brain for you."  
"... Please do."

 

5  
"...Kagami kun."  
"Hmm?"  
"Nothing..."  
"What was that for?"  
"I just wanted to call your name."  
"...Tetsu."  
"..."  
"Wh-what... Call my first name, too, Kuroko!"  
"I can't..."  
"...Ugh stop blushing, then!"  
"You're blushing, too, Kagami kun."  
"Shut up, stop staring."


	2. Before the Confession 1

1

If Kagami had to pick, he'd pick the day Kuroko first punched him. The punch was so brutal, and so sudden, so quick and so strong from that small frame that Kuroko calls his 'guns'. But that one punch was enough to make him see that Kuroko was definitely different.

"Kagami kun, do you need another fist therapy to get you to stop sleeping with your eyes open?"

"I wasn't sleeping! I'm just excited about the match!"

"And I know you don't sleep before matches, Kagami kun."

"Well, I am still in good condition!"

"Is that so? Shall we test it by how many fists you can take before you faint?"

"I'm used to it now, so I'm sure I can take-"

Kagami gasped as a tiny fist flew into his stomach before he even knew it was coming, and he bent over in his seat, gasping.

"Don't be a sissy with all those muscles, Kagami kun."

"I- I'm not, bastard..."

"Did I hear an insult?"

"N-No..."

Kuroko smiled a little in satisfaction as he flipped a page of his book and marked the end of their tiny conversation. Kagami took a deep breath and sighed, looking out the window instead as he rubbed his stomach and tried not to blush. It was so hard, trying to pretend he hadn't fallen in love with this violent Kuroko.

 

 

2

The bus was rumbling with a chorus of snores as the team made their way back from another hard-earned victory. If anything, Kagami deserved to sleep just as much as everyone else... But how was he going to sleep with Kuroko leaning on him like that?

Kagami was a little glad he was much taller than Kuroko during times like this. It made it easier for Kuroko to lean onto him comfortably, and Kuroko did look comfortable. His lips were slightly apart, his shallow breaths vibrating from his throat onto Kagami's arm. Kuroko's soft hair tickled his nose a little as they swayed from the cool wind from the open window, and Kuroko shifted his position just a little, turning towards Kagami as though he was feeling a little cold. Kuroko's hand fell onto its new position next to Kagami's crotch, and biting his lip was all Kagami could do to stop his dick from twitching into erection.

He tossed his jacket over Kuroko's lap (Kagami was glad he had taken it off beforehand) and stared out the window for the rest of the way. The sunset was so radiant, but really, all Kagami could see from the window was the reflection of Kuroko sleeping on his shoulder like it was the most comfortable place in the world.

 

 

3

"Kagami, are you ignoring my orders again, you worthless junior?"

He didn't know what Hyuuga had just said, but he probably deserved that smack on his head.

"Sorry," He muttered, glancing over at Kuroko practicing his shots again. God, Kagami just couldn't stop watching when Kuroko was practicing. He couldn't do his shots too well, yet, but it was just so adorable, watching him jump up and trying out various plays with that small figure. Kagami always imagined just running up and lifting him up into a hug, the kind that uncles give their adorable little nephews. How can this guy, the same age as him, be so different and so adorable? It was a wonder.

Kuroko jumped up for another shot as he swerved around Koga and tossed, and the ball bounced off the basket. Kuroko ran after it, and Kagami had this huge urge to just go pinch Kuroko's cheeks, or something. It was just so adorable. Why hadn't he known this in that first evening when Kagami and Kuroko had their first one-on-one in the street courts?

Kuroko tried another shot, and of course he missed, and Kagami almost smiled. Kuroko was trying so hard he was sweating, and those determined eyes were just sparkling. And then Kuroko tried for a dunk, but the ball fell out of his hands as his jump showed that he would never reach the basket at all. This time Kagami really did snort. Kuroko was so cute.

"Kagami, once again you are not listening to the glorious advices this godly senior is bestowing upon your peasant ears. Twenty laps around the court!"

Even Hyuuga's demonic smile could not keep Kagami's eyes off of Kuroko's adorably futile attempts at a dunk. He gladly ran the twenty laps, slowing down every time he passed by Kuroko's part of the court. That earned him several punches from the demon captain and another ten laps around the court while Kuroko was sent outside for a "break".

 

 

4

Sometimes, Kagami wonders if Kuroko does things on purpose. Like the way he drinks his vanilla shake, leaving just a tiny bit unlicked on his lips. It drives him crazy. It makes him wonder how those lips would feel around his cock, whether that is how it would look if he came into that mouth... It makes him want to lick it off for him, or just screw all that and kiss those lips that almost look like they're puckering up just for him.

"Kagami kun," those lips parted and formed his name with the clear, soft voice of his. God, those lips were killing him. Kagami was glad they had a table between them or else Kuroko might have seen his dick twitching.

"Kagami kun," those lips repeated, and it felt so glorious and so unworldly to be able to watch those lips form his name and to hear that voice say his name. He could just imagine how it would feel if Kuroko had said it in a totally different setting in which they were all alone...

A white hand slid across the table and touched Kagami's big brawny one, and he flinched in surprise. Kuroko's hand was so small, and so soft, and oh so warm that Kagami couldn't help but want to turn his hand over so he can grab it.

"Kagami kun," Kuroko called for the third time.

"Huh? What?" Kagami replied stupidly. He probably was stupid, right now, so filled with erotic thoughts about Kuroko's lips.

"Do you like the vanilla shake here?"

Kuroko made a tiny motion with his outstretched hands towards the vanilla shake that Kagami was drinking. To be honest, Kagami wasn't really that big on sweet things, but he supposed that it was one of the better vanilla shakes he'd tried.

"Yeah, it's the best I've tried so far," He replied as honestly as he can.

"Me too, I love this vanilla shake the most," Kuroko said with a smile that make his eyes look like they were twinkling a little, and Kagami knew that if he wasn't so uselessly healthy, he'd have had an unstoppable nosebleed as he fainted in a seizure right at that moment. Kuroko Tetsuya should be banned from smiling, he thought to himself. It was so sinfully beautiful.

 

 

5

"Kuroko, stop getting lost," Kagami muttered as he led the way back to the other members of the team who were probably still waiting in front of the bus stop a few blocks down. They had sent Kagami, guessing that he had the best chance of spotting Kuroko since he was his partner. Even if that wasn't so, Kagami was pretty confident he'd be able to spot Kuroko before anyone else, for reasons so different and never to be said aloud.

"Then Kagami kun should hold my hand, always," Kuroko replied quietly as he slid his hand into Kagami's. Kagami looked down in surprise, but Kuroko merely stared back, a tiny mischievous smile forming at his lips, as he squeezed Kagami's hand. Oh damn, was all Kagami could think for the rest of their tiny walk back to the team.

 


	3. Spoons

The bed was absolutely too small, even if Kuroko was quite a petite figure. Kagami was just far too bulky and long.

"Kagami kun, you're pulling the blanket again," Kuroko muttered for the eighth time that night as Kagami shifted his position.

"Sorry," Kagami slid the blanket over to Kuroko's side again, but Kuroko knew by now that by doing so, Kagami was leaving half his body exposed. It was kind of funny, Kuroko realized as he sat up to look down at him, to see Kagami trying to scrunch himself up to the wall as though that will keep him from taking over two-thirds of the bed.

If the rain hadn't been shooting down water bullets, Kagami probably would have insisted on walking home, and Kuroko might not have stopped him. Kuroko rarely ever had an excuse to invite Kagami over to sleep, and Kagami almost always had an excuse to refuse invitations. Sometimes Kuroko thought that Kagami was just being very polite and gentlemanly, and other times he was annoyed at how shy Kagami really was. But it was cute. Kagami was so cute that Kuroko ended up always forgiving him.

"Kagami kun, can you turn over to your side?" The air in the room was surprisingly chilly, Kuroko thought to himself as Kagami shifted over to his side. the heat from Kagami's skin had made him unaware of it.

"Wouldn't this-" Kagami clammed up in the moment Kuroko slid back down into the blankets, fitting his backside onto the curve of Kagami's front.

"Kagami kun, you can put your arms around me," he said quietly, feeling the lack of sleep beginning to catch up now that he'd finally found a comfortable position for the both of them.

"B-but... It's heavy," Kagami stuttered, shifting away a little nervously. His timid personality sometimes really ruined things, Kuroko sighed as he reached back and pulled Kagami's arm forward.

"It's fine," he said flatly, and hugged Kagami's arm so that he wouldn't run away. Kuroko loved how gentle Kagami was, but whenever he timidly held back on things, it made him frustrated. It was like Kuroko was the only one who wanted this to keep going, and he wondered sometimes, if Kagami wasn't being gentle but instead he was trying to pull away from him. He didn't want to know the answer to that, so just like tonight, he ended up clinging on for dear life again.

Kagami shifted uncomfortably, before finally letting out a sigh.

"Kuroko, it's kind of uncomfortable," he said. Kuroko let his hands slide away. He may have wanted to hold on for dear life, but he wasn't brave enough to hold on to someone who didn't seem to like him at all.

"I'll... go look for extra blankets, then," Kuroko said as he got up, but the big hand held his wrist down.

"Why? I just wanted a better position, that's all. Come here."

When Kagami pulled him back into the covers, and into his embrace, all Kuroko could think was, oh. Oh... Oh. This. It was this. If their previous position had been 'comfortable', this was perfection. Kagami's thighs slid into place like a chair under Kuroko's own thighs, and Kuroko could feel Kagami's chest rhythmically push his spine every time he breathed. He could feel Kagami's heart knocking at his shoulder, and he could feel the breath from Kagami's nose tickling his hair. Kagami's arms wrapped themselves around Kuroko's stomach, and his hands rested under Kuroko's, cupping them like they were little kittens... Or so Kuroko imagined, when he saw how small his hands were on Kagami's warm, large ones.

Kuroko was disappointed at just how perfectly blissful that position was, though, because he had woken up eight hours later, before he had even realized he had fallen asleep. Next time, he told himself, he'd invite Kagami over again, just so he can sleep like that one more time. And maybe, if Kagami had slept as well as he did, it wouldn't end with just "one more time."

 


	4. Nigou the Cupid 1

While everyone in Seirin's basketball team have their chances of 'fun' with Kagami, Nigou was sure that he was the only one who enjoyed teasing Kagami to tears as much as his owner Kuroko did. After all, isn't there a saying that pets grow to be like their owners?

"Kagami kun, Nigou will be very hurt by your constant rejections," Kuroko calmly stated as he held Nigou up towards Kagami's direction. He, in turn, shut his eyes and shrank back to the gym wall, obviously unable to hear the snickers and laughters of the other members of the team as they watched in the middle of their break. Unlike Kuroko's comment, Nigou was actually thoroughly enjoying the huge bulky man shrinking in despair under his little paws. He waved his paws towards Kagami, just to hear the guy whimper in fear once more.

"I- I- I- k-know, and I- I'm sorry, N-Nigou, but I c-can't..."

"Kagami kun, just a touch will do," Kuroko stepped closer, and Kagami fell to the ground as the fear forced his knees to give out under him.

"W-Wait! Kuroko!" He looked up at Kuroko desperately, and Nigou knew that as much as Kuroko loved watching the bulky man shaking in fear under his hands, there was no way he'd keep it up if Kagami were to look like that. Gosh, even Nigou almost fell in love. Kagami, with eyes on the verge of tears and legs on the verge of melting away, looked up at Kuroko with cheeks flushing red and hands shaking as he tried to push himself up against the wall.

Nigou waved his paw once, and Kagami winced.

"Kagami kun," Kuroko crouched down, setting Nigou on top of his knees, "Just hold out your hand. I'll do the touching for you."

Kagami clenched his fist, but after a moment of looking at Kuroko, he hesitantly lifted his hand out and tightly shut his eyes. Too bad, Nigou thought. He missed his chance to see him wagging his tail and flailing his paws again.

Kuroko petted Nigou's head several times as he used his other hand to reach out for Kagami's hand.

"It's okay, Kagami kun. I'm here." As his owner pulled the shaking large hand near Nigou's head, he lifted his paws a little to also touch the large hand, but Kuroko held him back.

"Stay still, Nigou," he murmured as he guided Kagami's hand closer.

"What??? Wh-What is Nigou doing? Wh-wh-what..." Kagami panicked, pulling back a little again, but Kuroko held firmly. Oh, how amusing it was for Nigou to see this Kagami flailing his other arm repeatedly onto the wall like that would help him melt into it and run away from this moment. But the bulky man was no longer opening his eyes to see Nigou in all his cuteness, so he decided he'd do his owner a favor and stay still. Teasing Kagami will have to continue on another day.

"Nothing," Kuroko pulled Kagami's hand back, curling his fingers around Kagami's own shaking fingers. "You're doing good, Kagami kun, so hold on just a little more."

Nigou put his head down patiently onto Kuroko's knees, watching the big hand hovering above him. Truthfully, he could think of about ten different things he could do to make the huge red-head burst into tears, but it probably wasn't the right time, especially with his paws a little restrained. Kuroko pulled Kagami's hand down slowly, letting Kagami's palms brush against Nigou's head. Kagami twitched nervously, but as Kuroko guided his hand to stroke Nigou's head, he cracked his eyes open just a little.

"I... I'm touching..."

"Yes, you are," Kuroko let go of Kagami's hand on top of Nigou's head. It was a really warm hand, and if Nigou ever felt like being spoiled a little, he decided that he'd want to curl up in this warm bulky man's arms. It was a pity he never knew that before today. It was no wonder his owner was so attached to Kagami, Nigou realized as he began to see Kagami much differently from being a mere teasing toy.

Kagami continued to nervously stroke Nigou's head, eyes sparkling in the obvious glee of touching a dog for the first time without fear. Kuroko petted his hand, and gave him a small smile.

"You did well, Kagami kun," Kuroko leaned down and pressed Kagami's hand down on Nigou's head a little as he planted a tiny, soft kiss on the back of his hand. Kagami, in turn, flushed his cheeks with a rosy red heat as his arm stiffened up.

Nigou barked as he jumped up onto Kagami's chest, and he screamed as he tried to back away quickly, hitting his head onto the gym wall. He almost looked like he was on the verge of foaming in his mouth and his mouth hung open in a soundless scream as he lost consciousness. He couldn't give up the teasing after all, Nigou thought smugly as he was pulled back by Kuroko's panicking hands. Kagami was just too cute.


	5. Spoons 2

The August breeze felt a little nice on Kuroko's bare back, still a little moist with sweat. They had not even had sex that night, but the temperature made Kuroko feel a little bit like he was just coming down from an orgasm... hot and sweaty, just a little dizzy, and drained.

 

 

"Kuroko, you'll catch a cold like that," Kagami tossed the blanket over him, and Kuroko kicked it off. Kagami found it funny that sometimes Kuroko seemed so much like an adult, and other times he'd do things that make him wonder if Kuroko was an elementary school kid after all.

"I'm sweating, Kagami kun. Your blanket will smell."

" Don't worry about that," He tossed the blanket over him once more, and Kuroko turned his head around to Kagami's direction.

"It's hot," he complained.

 

 

"I don't have an air conditioner... Should I fan you?"

Kuroko nodded, but he felt a little angry. Kagami didn't seem to be sweating at all. Was that because he'd lived in a desert city before coming here? Kagami fanned him with a fan that has a basketball picture, and it amused Kuroko.

"...Such a basketball idiot," he mumbled, making a lazy gesture towards the fan, and Kagami hit him once with it.

"I bet you want one, too."

 

 

The breeze seemed to cool him down, and Kagami saw that Kuroko's eyes blinked like they were just wishing they could sleep instead. Really, he was like a kid who falls asleep the moment a pillow touches his head.

"Just go to sleep, Kuroko," he said, and Kuroko sleepily stared up at him, lighted only by the streetlamp by the window.

"I'm sweating," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm cooling you down, aren't I?"

Kuroko blinked slowly. He could feel himself drifting away, on a soft little cloud that comes with a large, warm man who fans you to sleep. Though he never could stay awake for long, sometimes it made him feel like he had cider brewing inside his stomach, when he notices how Kagami just watches him before he sleeps. Those eyes look like they're not really focused on him, but at the same time, it's focused on no one but him. It reminded him of something he'd read when he was a kid, something about a boy who slept in the forest under the stars, feeling safe that the stars are watching over him, and protecting him. If Kuroko could ever experience that feeling, he thought it would probably feel like this.

 

 

"I don't wanna touch anything," he mumbled a little more quietly, finally closing his eyes.

"You can't take off the blanket, if that's what you mean," Kagami warned again.

"But I wanna touch you."

"We _are_ touching," Kagami responded, wiggling his legs a little.

"...You're too far," Kuroko mumbled as he pulled himself over to Kagami and wrapped one arm around his waist. Kagami continued to fan him, his arm now in a slightly awkward angle. It was good workout for one of his arms, he decided. Kuroko seemed to be asleep now, Kagami thought, feeling the rhythmical way his breath hits his chest like soft feathers. Kagami was a little sleepy, too, but he enjoyed staying up a little later than usual sometimes, when he can watch Kuroko fall asleep so quietly like that. He used to be one who didn't like touching someone when he slept, but it felt different when it came to Kuroko. It was like his skin just couldn't have enough. He never used to sleep with a shirt off before, either.

Kuroko's skin, that had once been a little sticky with sweat and steamy with heat, felt a little clammy and cold now. He had such a thin body, that it changes temperatures quite suddenly like that sometimes. It was something that he'd never had, and therefore never really understood. Dropping the fan onto the floor, Kagami put his aching arm around Kuroko as quietly as he can and closed his eyes. It was a hot August, but his lover felt so cool on his bare skin.

 

 

It was a hot August, but his warm lover hugged him to sleep anyways. It was indescribably blissful.


	6. Spoons 3

The nighttime breeze was sticky and humid, and just a little cool on Kuroko's bare arms. If he had time to look, he'd have seen a wandering firefly from a nearby pond pass by his window. If he hadn't been preoccupied, he might have caught the thickening scent of the flowers of the magnolia tree from a nearby park. Kuroko was, instead, feeling nothing but the heat of rushing blood on his glowing cheeks. He could see nothing but a mess of red hair and a lazy smile still half asleep perched above him by his elbow. He could smell nothing but the scent of warm linen and the vanilla scented shampoo Kagami recently bought.

Kagami's hand reached up and brushed a wandering strand of hair away from his eyes as he watched in silence, gripping the edges of the blanket.

"Go back to sleep, Tetsuya."

When Kuroko closed his eyes, he could feel Kagami lay down as well, and, just a little bit, pull him closer as Kagami wrapped his arm around him.

 

 

 

Beautiful would be an understatement for what Kagami saw at that moment, but he could not describe it in any other way, with the meager collection of Japanese vocabulary he held in his head.

The nighttime breeze tickled the hair on Kuroko's head and cooled down the heat on his bare skin, still a little moist with sweat under Kagami's palm. His hair smelled like vanilla, the scent of the shampoo he had bought while thinking of him. Kuroko's eyes were closed, and his long lashes cast long shadows on the top of his rose-tinted cheeks. His lips were just a little bit parted, just a little bit rosier than his cheeks, and just a little more moist than his skin.

If Kagami knew of a word that describes a beauty that is blessed by the gods, he would have used it. And even that would have been an understatement to the heavenly perfection he sees every night in his arms.

 

 

 

It was never like this before, but now Kuroko can't imagine a life alone, without Kagami. He couldn't imagine walking into a home to be welcomed by the smell of simmering miso soup. He couldn't imagine walking in and never feeling a warm pair of arms pull him close. He couldn't imagine never receiving a soft kiss on the top of his head with a smile, or hearing the rumbling voice whisper into his ear, "Welcome back, Tetsuya."

If he was alone, Kuroko would never be able to enjoy silly things like Kagami's ability to stuff twenty burgers into his stomach. He would never have been able to laugh at the sight of Kagami cowering under Nigou. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he would have smiled at all, if Kagami hadn't been there.

He would never have felt the comfort of being in someone's arms, or the heartaching happiness he feels when that someone kisses him. He would never have known how nervous he can get from holding his hand, or how jealous he can be just by seeing that person smile at someone else. Kuroko never knew he was the jealous type, but he hated to see Kagami doing anything with anyone other than himself.

If he had never met Kagami, Kuroko knows that he would never have lived this happily. He would have never known how much bliss engulfs his soul every night, when he sleeps inside Kagami's arms. He would never have known just how much he looks forward to waking up when he goes to sleep like that, because he'd always open his eyes and see the only thing worth seeing in his entire life, looking right back at him, with a warm hand stroking his cheek and a slightly husky voice muttering, " 'morning, Tetsu."

 

 

 

If Kagami knew more vocabulary, he'd definitely use those to find a better way to describe what a perfection his mornings are, because Kuroko would open his eyes, just a little bit, and smile the most unguarded and beautiful, childlike smile in the world before snuggling into his arms with a pale blush and mumbling into his chest, right where his heart beats, with the most beautiful groggy morning voice in the world, "Good morning, Taiga..."

 


	7. Kagami Taiga's Imaginary Day I

  
Some nights, I dream about an imaginary day with him.

 

 

"Wake up, Taiga," the soft voice would call inside the warm little space under my chin. His hair would tickle a little as he himself made no effort to get up, choosing to nuzzle in a little closer inwards. I, without opening my eyes, would mumble something even I couldn't make sense of, and pat his head a few times before I let my palm rest on his head, still not awake enough to move much. My other arm would already be around his shoulder, and the slight shift of my waist would let me feel that Kuroko's arm is also draped around my own waist. It would be a very blissful feeling, one that made me a little proud of it, and I'd let my mind settle on drifting away again with the scent of bed hair wafting up from underneath me.

"You need to wake up," his soft voice would repeat, a little more strongly, his small hand patting my back several times. Then it would rest there, in the middle of my back, and his fingers would slowly slide sideways a little, to feel the bend of the muscles on my back. It would tickle, and I would arch my back a little unconsciously, scrunching my eyebrows a little, tightening my hold around his shoulders a little. His hand would slither up slowly, following the bumpy trail of my spine, upwards, feeling every groove and ditch in its way, until the tips of his fingers find the tips of my hair. It would send a little rousing shiver down my shoulder, down my arm, right to my fingertips, and I would let out a little sigh as I begin to wake up a little. His fingers would crawl up a little higher, and twirl the ends of my hair a little. I'd feel his warm breath on my throat, and I would imagine that his eyes are open. I swallow, and I imagine that he would have seen the way my throat bobbed. I would feel his fingers continue their hike up my head, trailing through the strands of my hair slowly, observing and stroking at every step his fingers took.

"Wake up, Taiga," he would mumble under my throat again, and I would feel his breath tickle my skin with warm feathers. I would groan a little, not wishing for this moment to end, and his fingers would reach the top of my head, and it would stop moving. And then, taking me by surprise a little, even though I secretly expected it and even wished for it, his hand would clench my hair in that area, and it would pull my head down just a little, and he would pull back just a little and pull himself upwards just a little, just enough for his lips to reach up to mine. The touch would be a little dry, a little clumsy, and very lazy, nothing more than a few pecks and light teases. But it would be enough, and I would open my eyes to see him, finally. My eyes would trail down, from the tips of his floating feathery bed hair, down to his now-exposed porcelain forehead, to his eyes, still drenched in sleep, opened up just halfway with a little crinkle of a smile. Those eyes would twinkle just a tiny bit, and his lips would curve up slightly in contentment, and they would open again.

"Let's wake up, Taiga."

His head would rest once again, onto my arm, his eyes never losing contact with mine, and his hand would let go of my hair and continue trailing through my hair, past the top and now downwards, and sideways, until it rested on my cheek. It would warm up my slightly chilled skin, and I would smile into that soft hand. I'd reach up with my own hand until it rested on his cheek as well, and I'd feel the rising heat on it with every cell on my thumb. He would watch me wake up, and I'd watch him wake up.

"We should really wake up now, Tetsuya."

 


	8. Inner Turmoils 1

Tsk. Annoying.

"Kuroko, how do you keep your hair so soft?"

Hyuuga senpai ruffles his hair, and he tilts his head ever so slightly towards that hand. What the fuck, Kuroko? You're not supposed to enjoy it!

"It's just normal shampoo," he replies, and it looks like he's narrowing his eyes a little! Fuck, are you going to purr now? Are you?

"Kagami, are you picking a fight with me?"

Hyuuga smiles. Shit.

 

 

"Kagami kun, do you want to feel my hair too?"

"What?!"

Wait, this isn't the time to be baffled. This is a chance! I can touch it! I can-

"You don't have to hate it so much," Kuroko lets out what almost looks like a pout. Fuck. Cuteness is a fucking sin... Wait! The hair!

Ugh. Forget it. Fucking pouts.

 

 

"Kagami kun," Kuroko looks up at him, tugging at the end of his shirt a little. Fuck, look at that bead of sweat trailing down his cheek, downwards towards his throat...

"Kagami kun, are you listening?"

Fuck. What did he say? Fuck... These eyes...

"Kagami kun, I said that's my shirt you're wearing."

"Huh?"

Aw fucking hell... Let me go throw myself out the window now, along with Kuroko's tight shirt.

 

 

Hey, Kuroko. Heyyyyy. Kuroko. Tet.... Tetsuya. Tetsuya. Tetsuya...

"Kagami kun, I have no complaints with you sleeping with your eyes open, but will you please look elsewhere?"

Is he blushing behind that book? Shit. I wish I was that book. If I was... Would you hold me like that too, Kuroko?

"Kagami kun."

Tetsuya.

"Kagami kun."

"Tetsuya."

"Taiga."

"What the fuck?!!!!"

"You started it, Kagami kun."

Aw shit..... I should have recorded that.... Damn it, Kuroko, stop blushing behind that stupid book!

 


	9. The Words Exchanged 2

"There was something I heard last night, and I thought you should know it, Kagami kun."

"What was it?"

"It was a phrase from a tv drama, and I think you should know it, too."

"What? But we watched it together."

"Yes, but you missed it. So I want you to hear it again, from me."

"Huh. I didn't fall asleep this time, though. And it was just a tv drama... Do they have important lessons in those?"

"Kagami kun should not look down on tv dramas."

"Okay, I won't! Just tell me what this important thing is. Is it one of those life lessons things?"

"Yes, it is. Come closer, Kagami kun, I'll tell you."

"So... What is it?"

"....'I love you.' "

 

 

 

"Hey, Kuroko, you're heavier than you look. Must be all that vanilla shake..."

"....."

"Ow! Okay, stop with the punches on my head! Geez, just because I said you gained some weight..."

"Kagami kun should think about gaining more muscle instead."

"I do have muscles! I can lift ten of you in my arms if I wanted to!"

"Then I wonder why you're complaining about holding one of me on your back."

"Ow! Okay, I won't! Geez... Didn't the girl in that drama hug him tighter when he said that?"

"Did you want to be hugged, Kagami kun?"

"Uh, no. Don't.... Don't!"

"I'll give you something better."

"Wait, I'm losing balance, don't m- Mmfph!"

 

 

 

"It's just a dog, Kuroko."

"But..."

"Come on, stop crying."

"But he's dead now..."

"Not yet, see?"

"But he's gonna die any second!"

"But he's not REALLY dead, you see?"

"How can you feel no sympathy for a dying dog?"

"It's just a movie..."

"You're so heartless. Come here, Nigou. Kagami kun doesn't care about you."

"Well...."

"Kagami kun!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding, Kuroko! Aw, come back, the movie's not over yet!"

 

 


	10. Kotatsu

"Kagami kun," Kuroko called, peeling a tangerine as he yawned (the kotatsu made him sleepy all the time), "Do you know the saying about how kisses feel like freshly peeled tangerines?"

"Mm... Yeah, I guess?" Kagami vaguely answered from the floor, burrowed under the table (Kuroko had never seen anyone more excited by the discovery of the kotatsu until that day Kagami visited his home... And now uses every excuse in the world (even homework) to try to sleep over).

"Well," Kuroko broke the peeled tangerine in half and tossed one half to the floor, where a huge hand emerged from under the table to snatch it in, "I think tangerines are much better for eating than kissing."

"Ngh, ryeah I guesh," he vaguely answered, apparently having stuffed his half of the tangerine into his mouth in one gulp.

"Kagami kun," Kuroko called again when another tangerine was peeled, and this time his head popped out from under the table, cheeks a little bit pink and his hair a static mess, eyes half closed as though he had just woke up.

"I'm tired of peeling," Kuroko stuffed the peeled tangerine whole into Kagami's open mouth. Kagami nodded a silent response as he snuggled lower, back into his newly found little heavenly cave, chewing up his last tangerine. Kuroko couldn't tell if he was awake or sleep-eating.

 

 

 

"Kagami kun, it's morning," Kuroko lifted the kotatsu blanket up and peered in, and Kagami groaned.

"Go away," he mumbled, pulling down the blanket again, and Kuroko decided he won't bother to even try again. It was better for his family anyways, to not have to witness Kagami draining their rice supply in one sitting.

When Kuroko came back into his room from breakfast, he found that Kagami had barely moved at all, despite all the commotion he made in taking a shower and opening and closing doors. He decided he might as well get some reading done, and found an unoccupied corner on the kotatsu as he resumed reading the book he could not progress through for the past week while Kagami pestered him into letting him sleep over.

It was only when Kuroko had started on another book three hours later, at noon, when Kagami's head emerged from below the blankets again.

"Is it morning?" he asked, shivering a little as he sat up.

"No, it's noon," Kuroko curtly replied, but he wasn't sure if Kagami even heard that. He had his head on the table, silent and unmoving again.

 

 

 

The third time Kagami woke up, it was almost two.

"Uaugh...." He moaned, feeling every muscle below the surface of his skin ache and throb. It was the first time he had slept so much in years, and it was the first time he had moved so little, ever. His muscles couldn't handle it.

"It's your fault," Kuroko stated, refusing to help him stretch later.

"...You should get a bigger kotatsu, Kuroko."

"Get one yourself, Kagami kun," Kuroko replied dryly, and Kagami decided that was a good idea.

 

 

The next time they had a sleepover together, it was at Kagami's house with his new super large kotatsu, the biggest one he could find anyways. It was so big that they could sleep under it together if they wanted to, and they did exactly that. Their bed hair the next day (a little after 12, the first time Kuroko had ever slept through a whole morning) was a static mess, but both of them did not comment on it until a little before two, when they finally decided they needed a bathroom break from the kotatsu and saw their reflection for the first time that day. Not that it stopped them from returning to the warm confines of Kagami's third best friend and soon-to-be lifelong companion (in his mind, at least), the Kotatsu.

 


	11. Kisses 1

There are many rare things in the world, and Kagami never cared for any of those things. Green diamonds? Ha, he could live a lifetime without anything like that. Black pearls? Rainbow fish? Flying whales? He could really care less. Sure, it can be cool, but that feeling would definitely last only a single moment in his lifetime.

But this yearning he had for one of Kuroko's soft-spoken smiles, this desire to see it, touch it, and own it forever, he knew he'd feel it for a lifetime. There was no doubt in his heart. It was as obvious and blatant as his weekly desires for a tray full of hamburgers for dinner.

 

"Kagami kun, did you get the joke? I'll explain it to you, that comedian, he..."

Really, Kagami had no intention of watching the show on television the moment he found Kuroko settling in to his couch with a cushion tucked in front of him after they had eaten dinner together. It was That Day, he can tell. It was the day Kuroko's favorite comedy show aired, the only evening Kuroko decides not to read a book at the kitchen table until Kagami is done with the dishes.

Kuroko spoke rapidly, his arms even flailing a bit, and the edges of his lips curved up to a small smile as his explanation reached the point that Kagami supposed was where the joke was. He hadn't been listening, but he smiled anyways. Not like he can help it, anyways, with Kuroko smiling with eyes glittering like electric blue champagne sitting on the ledge of a balcony under the pale light of the full moon. Or with those untainted white cheeks emitting a dusty glow of color like the pale early morning skies just before dawn. Or with those lips glowing a soft pink like the sweetest core of a spool of fluffy cotton candy.

So he leaned forward, and he kissed him.

 

 

 

 

 

There were many things Kuroko possessed, but his affection for most of them were probably something just a little more affectionate than 'indifferent'. He may have been hard to get along with, but he had friends, and he enjoyed school in ways most of his peers could not. He was an average middle class boy with all the things he needed, and some he simply just wanted.

"Kagami kun, did you get the joke? I'll explain it to you, that comedian, he..."

Kuroko knew that whatever he was saying wasn't quite reaching Kagami's ears, but it didn't really matter, he concluded after the third time it happened. In fact, he looked forward to the moments when he can figure out the exact moment Kagami had stopped processing his words.

If he insisted, he supposed that he can even dare to call Kagami his 'possession'. But he didn't really have that unsettling desire to claim him. He can tell, just with a glance, that Kagami would probably never leave him. Not that Kuroko had ever wanted him to. But he can see Kagami's thoughts as clear as day, written all over his face so blatantly that it amuses him sometimes. Like when Kagami's cheeks flush a deep red as bright as the bloody red of the sky just after sunset and just before twilight. Or like when Kagami's eyes flare up with desire when he looks down at him, emitting invisible sparks of lust like hand-held sparklers in a corner of the summer festival where the light of the lanterns don't quite reach. Or when Kagami's lips twitch downwards just for half a second before he decides to "steal" another kiss.

Kuroko is always ready for them.

 

 

 

 

In one of his conversations with Aomine (Kagami had been surprised they actually spoke with words and not through a 1-on-1 again), the half-lidded lazy brute boasted about his relationship being so wild and full of action that it actually exhausted him sometimes. At some point, Kagami had been a little bit jealous of that. Sex with their lover was something that should happen, right? He almost pushed for it, sometime soon after that conversation, but he just couldn't do it.

Kuroko was so much more precious than the rarest pink or purple diamond in some unknown cave in Africa. He couldn't dare to push him down and pry him open like a shell, lest that more-precious-than-pearls pale lover be frightened or hurt.

He didn't need sex, he decided. He loves the feeling of Kuroko's soft lips as they open up just slightly when their lips meet. He loves feeling the warmth that radiates from this man's body as they hug each other closer, as though he is bathing himself with the warm breeze of a gentle midsummer night. He loves the moment when he can feel those small hands slide up his spine until they reach the center of his back, pulling him closer, like the soft fleece blanket that wraps itself around and warms him up before he's even settled in.

Just feeling Kuroko loving him back, through all these things that he probably doesn't even realize, makes Kagami happier than any amount of sex Aomine boasted about.

 

 

 

 

Once, Kuroko wondered if Kagami ever thought about sex. It was just that one time, when Kuroko couldn't really understand why Kagami was unusually fidgety. They kissed, Kagami's hands wandering around more awkwardly than ever, and then Kagami groaned about how much of an idiot he was. It was funny.

If Kagami desired it, Kuroko would have done it. The sex, or whatever else he asked for, though he'd probably refuse the first three times just to spite him for it. But... In the end, he would have done it anyways, because he loves Kagami.

He loves that tiny jolt of excitement as Kagami's lips brush over his own just slightly, ending the kiss before it even begins, leaving him only desiring more of it. He loves the way his whole self can be enveloped inside the embrace of the other, like a very warm blanket on an icy cold winter's night. He loves the way he slides one large hand down the back of his head, following the outline of his nape, down to the edges of his shirt, and a little bit lower to the center of his back, while his other hand holds its place at the dip of his waist, as though there is nowhere else in the world he would rather be.

And Kuroko can only ever respond to that affection with the same answer. He, as well, has nowhere else in the world he would rather be, than inside the arms of the lover who kisses him so tenderly.


	12. Inner Turmoils 2

Please. Stop, Kagami kun. Ugh...

"Is that all you're eating again, Kuroko? Vanilla shake can't even be called a meal," Kagami stuffs the half eaten hamburger into his mouth, and Kuroko feels his insides churning.

"I'm fine," he responds curtly, afraid that any longer response than that would result in a tray of puke spilling out in front of him.

"Are you sure? You're too pale, you know. You're not getting enough nutrients, so eat one," Kagami tosses him a wrapped burger out of his pile, and Kuroko grimaces a little at the pungent smell of cheese and meat that wafted up in the process.

"I'm fine," he pushed it away before he could smell more. He didn't think even sipping on the vanilla shake was a safe gesture anymore.

"Are you sure?"

Kagami unwraps his fourteenth burger and chomps down on it as though it were his first, and Kuroko knew he finally had enough of this.

"Ugh," he groaned and put his head down.

Please, Kagami kun, just stop eating for today.

 

 

"Hey, wanna go to Maji Burger later?"

No.

"Hey, Kuroko, did you hear me?"

Kuroko continued gathering up his sweat-drenched practice clothes, already feeling that knot of nausea preparing to hurl itself out of his throat at the thought of Kagami's hamburger murderfest.

"I'll buy you a vanilla shake," Kagami begged.

No, Kagami kun. Not today. Not even vanilla shake can save me now.

"Hey, there's a ramen place we're going to go to, you guys wanna come?" Coach Riko called out to them. Hyuuga groaned

"Yes," Kuroko replies without hesitation. Yes, better to go there than to witness that burger-murder again.

"They have this special promo happening about this Super Ultra Mega Extreme Titan Bowl that you can eat for free... If you can finish it, that is."

Kuroko had a bad feeling about it, but he hoped it wouldn't be as bad as the burgers. He was wrong. The bowl looked to be as big as the table, and just the sight of it had his stomach telling him he would feel nauseous very soon. At least it didn't smell greasy and cheesy.

God, Kagami was so cute when he was stuffing his cheeks like that, but Kuroko just couldn't look at it anymore. He was inhaling that bowl like air, and Kuroko just HAD to leave the restaurant in the middle of his meal with everyone else to avoid puking.

Kagami kun, please. Please. Please... Stop.


	13. Mine

Kuroko knew that Kagami wasn't the blunt sort of a person who would boldly declare his love and put emotions into words for his partner to understand. Kuroko can read it from his flushing red cheeks easily enough when he hugs the larger man. But that didn't mean Kuroko never felt anything when he saw Kagami smiling with pink cheeks to someone he didn't recognize. Even if Kuroko knew that it didn't mean anything.

"Ah, sorry Kuroko, that lady was asking for directions, and-"

"I know." Kuroko turned and continued down the street, maybe a little too briskly for subtlety.

"Are you angry?" Kagami easily kept up pace with him, as was inevitable with the obvious difference in heights.

"No."

"I think you are." The jest in his voice was too obvious, and Kuroko twitched in annoyance. Stupid Kagami.

"I'm not."

"You are. I can tell. Your eyebrow's twitching and you're-"

"Shut up."

"Are you mad about the lady? I don't even know her, I just-"

Kuroko punched him and walked away before both Kagami and the bystander with his gaping mouth can react. Stupid Kagami. Did he think Kuroko didn't know? He knew. He fucking knew all too well in his head, and even so... Even so, he can't help feeling jealous of a stranger who can so easily drag a smile out onto Kagami's face. A smile that Kuroko himself had to work so hard to see, even once, she was graced with its presence for merely asking for directions. It's not like Kuroko didn't understand. It was his 'American Hospitality' mindset, or whatever he called it.

Whatever. It was ridiculous, getting jealous of a stranger who probably can't even remember Kagami's face by now. Kuroko took a deep breath in and swallowed in an attempt to drown that disgusting feeling back inside the pit of his stomach. After all, this silly obsessive, possessive, selfish, childish, unnecessary jealous emotion wasn't going to do any good to this relationship.

"Kuroko!" He was whirled around to see a red faced Kagami, eyebrows sculpted into a furrowed line of frustration, anger, annoyance. It was an all too familiar sight for him... After all, it was almost Kagami's default face expression when he noticed Kuroko. It always made him wonder if Kagami even liked him, but Kuroko denied that strand of doubt, refusing to believe this strand existed.

"What the hell was that for?"

Kuroko clenched his jaws shut and looked away. A bottomless pit formed inside his stomach, and every cell in his body seemed to churn and flush themselves down that black hole.

"Why the hell are you so-"

"Ah! I spotted a Kurokocchi on the streets!" Two arms snaked their way around his shoulders as Kise squealed and rubbed his cheek into the back of Kuroko's head.

"Today was destiny, Kurokocchi! You and I were meant to be together!"

Maybe... Maybe that was it. That Kagami and he simply didn't match. Maybe Kuroko had been a little too desperate to hold onto someone who didn't even want to be in this relationship... If it can even be called that.

"Hey, we were talking here, so get lost, Kise."

"Why should I? Kurokocchi doesn't mind, does he? And that's some scary face you've got there, no wonder he's so petrified-"

"Shut up! He's mine, so don't touch him!"

Kagami yanked him away and dragged him down another street with less pedestrians.

"Now tell me, Kuroko. What the fuck is wrong?"

"You... You really think I'm yours?"

"Uh. Is this a trick question? Or is this not a date today?"

"No... No, it is. It is a date."

So it really was a date. Kagami knew it was a date. Kagami thought of him as 'mine'. He wasn't sure why he was so relieved to hear that... Even though it wasn't like Kagami actually said the 'L' word to him.

"...Right. So what's got your panties twisted with that lady asking for directions? What, did I go too American on her and unintentionally flirt? Because I'll tell you again, I can't help that it's-"

Kuroko also couldn't help it. He hugged Kagami, soaking in all the body warmth radiating out of the other through the thin black cotton shirt.

"I know, Kagami kun."

"W-Well, i-if we got that s-settled, then let's go eat first because your punch reminded me of how empty my stomach is right now..."

Kuroko didn't need to look up to know Kagami was blushing again, and just like that, as though it was a silly naptime nightmare, at bottomless pit of uneasy emotions closed itself up and disappeared like it never happened. There was only the warmth of body heat mingling and erratic heartbeats to remind him that, at least in this moment, he was Kagami's, and Kagami was his.


	14. Honestly

If Kagami had to be perfectly honest, he'd say he loved Kuroko. He loved Kuroko so, so much.

 

 

"I fucking hate you," He grunted instead, as he clutched his stomach in agony and made a poor attempt to glare down the smug look off of the pale skinned boy in front of him.

"You shouldn't have touched my vanilla shake," Kuroko quietly responds.

It was fucking past the expiration date, Kagami wanted to say, but another punch exterminated all words out of his mouth.

"Vanilla shake is a precious entity, and you can not touch it, Kagami kun."

 

 

"I fucking hate you!" Kagami had yelled one morning, when he woke up to find his hair dyed a silvery blue. "Oh God, I fucking hate you," He mumbled again into the pillow, when Kuroko walked in to greet him, his hair dyed a fiery red.

 

 

"God, I fucking hate you," Kagami mumbled as he went to wash the living room rug, one that was too big to put into the washer that he had to drag it into the bathtub to scrub.

"Nigou meant no harm, Kagami kun," Kuroko said from his seat at the doorway, his arms hugging the large husky sitting beside him. Kagami eyed the furry monster, who seemed to be grinning with his tongue hanging out just to spite him more. Kagami grunted as he went back to pouring liquid soap onto the rug.

"He's just not house-trained yet. He'll find his way to the pee pads soon though, right, Nigou?"

The monstrous dog leaped into the bathroom and peed on Kagami's foot.

 

 

"I fucking hate you," Kagami grumbled and buried his face into his hands, unable to look at the boy standing in front of him.

"Aomine kun said you like these things, Kagami kun."

Kagami thought back to a few days ago, when Aomine shoved a disgustingly kinky magazine and insisted he choose which he preferred. Kagami was so flustered and annoyed at that time to fully comprehend what was being asked, flailing to point at something before shoving the darker teen off of him. If he knew this was what it was going to be, he should have kept his mouth shut and punched Aomine instead.

"You don't like it?"

Kuroko turned around and lifted the translucent lacy fabric hanging just above the waistline, accentuating the dip of his waist and the curve of his ass underneath the lace of the thong and the smooth line of his naked pearly thighs and his thin ankles-

and Kagami's dick just could not handle any more of the sight.

 

 

"I fucking hate you," Kagami had bitterly spat out one evening, after a cruel one-sided fight that consisted mostly of Kagami's raging shouts and Kuroko's silent lack of reply. Kagami could not believe that Kuroko would go behind his back like that, but then again, he supposed that it was Aomine who had coaxed him out of the house. It was probably just another drunken mistake, and most likely it was Aomine who made Kuroko drink as much as he did. Kagami was even 100% sure that, despite finding both of them nude and asleep on the bed he shared with Kuroko, nothing had happened because even Aomine wasn't that low. Even so... It infuriated him.

He hated that Kuroko panicked, unable to remember the events of the night, apologizing for acts that Kagami was sure never took place. He hated that Kuroko allowed himself to get to this state, that Kuroko had someone he cherished almost more that Kagami to loosen himself up to this drunken state. He wanted to understand, but he couldn't. His head didn't want to.

"I fucking hate you," Kagami repeated, even though he hated himself even more for being such a hot tempered bastard who can't be understanding and forgiving as he glares at the tear-stained eyes of his lover, looking back at him one last time before he left the house, unable to beg Kagami not to kick him out.

Kagami never wanted to kick him out. He fucking hated his mouth for uttering words he did not even want to say.

 

 

"God damn it, I fucking hate you," Kagami mumbled, more to himself than for anyone else's ears, when, upon opening his front door a few days later to find a splotchy, red, swollen-eyed Kuroko sniffling into his sleeve, he pulled his lover back into his arms and held him tightly. He hated how dishonest his mouth was, unable to say the same works Kuroko kept mumbling into his shirt in between hitched sobs and runny noses.

"I'm sorry Kagami kun... I love you. I love you... I really love you."

Kagami hated how hard it was for his fucking mouth to say honest words. So he kissed him instead. And that was probably about as honest as he can get.

 

 


End file.
